leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
PO01
* File 1: Red on The Pokémon Company International's official English channel. * File 1: Red on Hulu * File 1: Red on }} File 1: Red (Japanese: レポート1 レッド File 1: Red) is the first episode of Pokémon Origins. It was first broadcast in Japan on October 2, 2013 and was released on Pokémon TV on November 15, 2013. The English version was made available on Hulu on January 30, 2014 and on iTunes on May 28, 2014. This episode was uploaded to The Pokémon Company International's official English channel on September 12, 2016. Blurb Red, along with his rival Blue, sets out on a quest to realize Professor Oak’s long-held dream of completing the Pokédex. However, his journey is not going as smoothly as he would like. Blue seems to be more gifted, and Red is struggling to keep up. Can Red learn quickly enough to make it as a Pokémon Trainer? How will he win his first Gym Badge at the Pewter City Gym? Plot Similar to , this episode begins with Professor Oak introducing himself as well as the world of Pokémon. He explains that the world is inhabited by creatures known as Pokémon and that people use them as pets and for fights. After releasing an from its Poké Ball, he invites the audience to the world of Pokémon. The scene changes to a battle between a and that is being watched by in his room. His mother calls up the stairs to him and tells him that Professor Oak wants to see him in his lab. Excited by this, Red rushes out of his room, and in his haste, falls down the stairs. He quickly gets back up, however, and runs over to Professor Oak's Laboratory. In front of the lab, Red meets up with , Professor Oak's grandson and Red's rival, who also was called down to the lab. They race in as Professor Oak greets them. He hands each of them a Pokédex, a high-tech encyclopedia of Pokémon, which he has been working on. He asks them both to fulfill his dream of making a complete guide on all Pokémon. In addition to doing this, Professor Oak allows the boys to pick one of the three starter Pokémon: , , or . Blue lets Red pick first. Though Professor Oak advises them both to think carefully before they choose, Red picks almost immediately. He explains that his father named him Red, and cites it as the reason he wanted his first Pokémon to be a Fire-type. Professor Oak asks Blue if he is going to pick Squirtle for similar reasons, and while Blue denies that he would pick his Pokémon for such a ridiculous reason, he chooses Squirtle anyway, solely because of its advantage over Red's selection. Professor Oak asks if they would like to nickname either of their Pokémon, but they both decline. Blue starts to challenge Red to a battle, but then changes his mind, teasing that he wants his first battle to be memorable instead of against a novice like Red. This prompts Red to angrily argue that Blue is just as much a beginner as he is, but Blue argues that he has greater ambitions than Red. Blue goes on to explain that he wants to be the greatest Pokémon Trainer in the world and exit the laboratory. Red begins his journey shortly afterward. Walking down the road, Red encounters a . He sends Charmander out to battle it, but Pidgey overwhelms them both with a attack, preventing Charmander from using as ordered, and also flies off, evading the Poké Ball Red throws at it. Red sits down with Charmander and looks up Pidgey in his Pokédex, only to discover that the Pokédex does not register full data on a Pokémon unless he succeeds in catching it. However, his next battle against a is more successful, and he catches the Rattata. This is shortly followed by his catching a , a , and a different Pidgey. The scene moves to him battling a Trainer in a forest. The Youngster sends out a , and after Red states that he has never seen one before, he sends out Charmander, who knocks the opponent out in one hit. After attacking, Red tries to catch the Nidoran♀, but the Poké Ball is rejected. The Youngster accuses Red of trying to steal his Pokémon and calls him a thief, but Red attempts to explain the misunderstanding, and asks where he can catch his own Nidoran♀, and the Youngster points him in the right direction. Red makes it close to Viridian City, where he runs into Blue. Blue challenges Red to a battle, and Red explains that his journey is not to make his Pokémon stronger, but rather just to complete the Pokédex. Blue explains that in order to complete the Pokédex, Red will have to battle against strong Pokémon, and then teases him about having a good excuse to wimp out of battles. This angers Red, and Blue states his opinion that Red is not confident that he can win, and adds that he will not lose to Red no matter what. This convinces Red to accept the challenge, and the battle begins, Blue sending out Squirtle, and Red sending out Charmander. Unknown to either of them, their battle is being watched from behind several trees by someone. Charmander starts by using , which does not seem to faze Squirtle. Blue orders a attack, and Red tries to counter with Ember, but Squirtle dodges the move before slamming into Charmander. Red tells Charmander to use Scratch, but Squirtle pulls its head into its shell to dodge, and Charmander's claws strike the shell uselessly. Red orders another Scratch, but Blue orders another Tackle, which Squirtle is able to pull off before Charmander can react, sending it flying back again. As Charmander struggles to get back to its feet, Red calls for an , and Blue orders Squirtle to use . The attacks collide, but Bubble overpowers the Fire-type move. Blue asks Red if that's all he's got, and orders Squirtle to use Bubble again. It fires off multiple Bubble attacks, which Charmander manages to dodge. Red, however, tells Charmander to use Ember instead of running away, and as Charmander tries to comply with this, it ends up taking a Bubble attack. Before it can recover, Squirtle pins it to the ground, and on Blue's orders, uses . As Charmander thrashes about, trying to get away, Red notices the flame on its tail growing smaller, and hastily withdraws Charmander to its Poké Ball. Blue withdraws Squirtle, and laughs about how weak Red was. He tells Red he might as well just go back to Pallet Town, and that he has no hope of completing the Pokédex. Distressed by his defeat, Red sits down next to a lake and thinks to himself that he and Blue should be at the same level, as they both started their Pokémon journey at the same time. Brock, who had been watching Red's battle with Blue the entire time, states that Red is wrong, and that Blue was the more experienced one. Red asks his name, but instead of answering, Brock asks if Red understands the types and characteristics of his Pokémon, and then explains to Red that he and Charmander are clearly not in sync. Red claims that to be a lie, but Brock goes on, pointing out that Squirtle responded quickly to Blue's instructions and dodged attacks using its own judgment. He explains that Pokémon and their Trainers are connected, that Squirtle clearly recognized and trusted its Trainer's power, and that Pokémon will not connect with Trainers who have no power. As Brock says that a Pokémon's strength is proportional to its Trainer's power, Red nods in understanding, and then starts to walk away. Brock asks what he's doing, and Red explains that he intends to challenge everyone with Pokémon to battles. At this, Brock reminds Red how weak and hurt his Charmander already was, and urges him to take it to the Pokémon Center first. Then, he tells Red that if he wants to learn the basics of battle, that he should visit the Gym Leaders, explaining that they are experienced with Pokémon battles, and that Red could learn a lot from them, but also warns Red that they are only willing to battle Trainers who are willing to learn. He walks away, telling Red to think about what battling Pokémon is really all about. Red goes to the Viridian City Pokémon Center and gets his Pokémon healed. While the nurse is looking after them, he calls Professor Oak, who reminds him that if he catches a Pokémon while having six on hand, it would get sent to the PC. Then, Professor Oak asks what is wrong, stating that Red sounds a little down, but Red assures him that it is nothing. Professor Oak then reminds Red that his is a long journey, and to not push himself too hard. After the call, the nurse calls Red over and hands him back his Poké Balls, confirming that his Pokémon are all fighting fit. Later on, Red arrives in Pewter City, and in the Pewter City museum, Red overhears two people talking about the Pewter City Gym Leader, Brock. He decides to head to Pewter Gym and challenge the Gym Leader. When Red gets there, however, two people tell Red that he is light years from facing Brock, an opinion only reinforced for them when Red reveals he had only been a Trainer for five days. Then, from behind, Brock tells them that he invited Red, to their initial disbelief. Red is initially shocked that the man he talked to back near Viridian City was the Pewter City Gym Leader. Brock then asks Red if he has an answer to the question that was asked earlier. Red says that he does not, but then explains that that is because he did not have an answer for why he came to the Gym. Intrigued by this response, Brock agrees to battle Red. As the two enter the main area of the Gym, Brock asks Red if he has any badges. Upon Red's confirming that he has none yet, Brock goes over to a wall, which opens up, revealing a tray containing six Poké Balls. He takes two of them, and tells Red that he will battle him using two Pokémon, which seems to surprise Red. Brock then throws one of the balls, explaining that his specialty is battling with Rock-type Pokémon as a comes out. Red responds by sending out Charmander, and the battle begins. However, Charmander's Ember and Scratch attacks do next to nothing to Geodude who, to Red's confusion, has yet to fight back. He decides to wait to see what Geodude may do, which proves to be a mistake, as Geodude's Tackle causes major damage. Red orders several Scratch attacks, all of which do almost nothing to Geodude, and Brock claims that Red doesn't seem to have learned anything. He recalls asking Red whether he knew anything about the types and characteristics of his Pokémon, and explains that Fire-types are weak to Rock, and that only using Charmander puts him at a disadvantage against Rock-types. Red does not understand what Brock is getting at, so he goes on to explain that Red is allowed to switch Pokémon in a battle. Red withdraws Charmander and sends out a , who knocks out Geodude with . Brock withdraws Geodude, and sends out his second Pokémon, an . Red is surprised that he is facing another Rock-type, and Brock reminds him that his specialty is Rock-types. Red orders a Double Kick, and Brock calls for . He then explains that when using Bide Onix cannot attack until it has been attacked twice. Red is surprised by this, and voices the possibility of Onix being defeated with two attacks. Brock replies that he believes in Onix, and is confident that two attacks would not be sufficient to take it out. Red orders another Double Kick, but it is not enough to knock out Onix. Onix then unleashes Bide, and knocks Nidoran out in one blow. Brock explains more about Bide, informing Red that it allows Onix to deal twice the damage it has taken. Red sends out , but Onix knocks it out almost immediately. Red withdraws Spearow and sends out , only to have it meet the same fate. He realizes that Onix is too fast, and sends out a , ordering it to use . Metapod ties Onix up with String Shot, but Brock bellows that the attack will not work, and Onix manages to snap off the strings. The two people from the entrance of the Gym remark on how serious Brock is getting. Red calls for another String Shot, but Onix uses Tackle and knocks Metapod out. Red withdraws Metapod and then, claiming to only have one more Pokémon, sends Charmander back out. By this point, both Brock and Red are starting to pant, and Brock asks Red if he is starting to understand what battling is about. Red thinks about this, noticing that he is getting exhausted and that he does not know why, and that he feels as though he is also taking damage. And then it occurs to him that Pokémon are not tools for battle, but rather partners, that he and his Pokémon are battling together. Brock gives a small smile as Red explains what he has realized, and then points out that Onix and Charmander are almost out of HP, and that the next attack would decide the battle. He orders Onix to use Tackle, and Red tells Charmander to use Scratch. They attack simultaneously, their Speed apparently identical; Onix faints. Though the two people are confused about this, they notice something floating to the ground from where Onix was when Brock withdrew it--a single strand of String Shot. Brock then reveals what happened: he thought that Onix had torn off all of the strings, but it had in fact missed one, which was sufficient to make its attack just a split second too late. He gives Red a and . Later on, after Red leaves, one of the people watching the battle asks Brock why he accepted Red's challenge, and Brock reveals that Red's response to his question had intrigued him. The scene changes to Professor Oak's lab. One of Professor Oak's assistants asks him why he chose Red. He replies that although Red is clumsy, ever since he was a young boy he has hated to lose, and that Red is honest and will learn from others around him and grow stronger. He then says that he hopes Blue will grow along with Red. Major events * and set off on a to complete the Pokédex. * Red chooses as his starter Pokémon and Blue chooses . * Red his first , a . * Red has a with Blue, but loses by forfeit. * Red challenges the Pewter City Pokémon Gym's , Brock. * Red catches a , , , and . * Red's Caterpie is revealed to have evolved into a . * Red learns about type effectiveness. * Red defeats Brock, earning the and . Characters Humans * * * Professor Oak * Brock * Red's mother * Professor Oak's aides * * Pokémon Center Nurse * Pewter Museum's visitors * * Boy Pokémon * (starter Pokémon; given to ) * (starter Pokémon; given to ) * (starter Pokémon) * ( 's; new) * ( 's; new) * ( 's; new; evolves) * ( 's; newly evolved) * ( 's; new) * ( 's; new) * (Professor Oak's) * ( ) * ( ) * ( 's) * * * (fossil) Pokémon seen during Professor Oak's introduction * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * (behind Oak) * * * * (behind Oak) * * * * * * * * * (behind Oak) * * Trivia * The beginning of the episode features sound effects from the original Game Boy games, drawing from the opening animation from (with a battling a ). The main Pokémon anime also animated the same opening animation in a similar fashion in the beginning of its own first episode, Pokémon - I Choose You!. * In the Japanese version of this episode, Red initially considers nicknaming his Sepultura (meaning "grave" or "burial" in Spanish) prior to his decision of refraining from nicknaming Charmander at all. "Sepultura" is a nickname that was given to a Charmander that appeared in a screenshot on the back of the Japanese box packaging of . * When introducing the starter Pokémon, Professor Oak called a "plant Pokémon" (Japanese: しょくぶつポケモン) instead of a , with the terms referring to the types. Despite this apparent oversight, this usage is consistent with Professor Oak's dialogue from the Japanese , international , and Japanese if the is about to choose Bulbasaur as their starter Pokémon. * Before Red challenges Brock, the female trainer at the entrance believes Red is "light years away from being ready for that", a rough quote from the first encountered in the Pewter Gym from . Dub edits * The timeline for all of the core series prior to Professor Oak's introduction was removed from non-Japanese versions. It was re-added for the English dub's Hulu release, but not to the iTunes release. * When Red chooses Charmander, he says that his father named him Red so that he would "have the passion and energy of a red hot fire". In the Japanses version, he instead says that red is the color of friendship. * In the dubbed version, Professor Oak asks if Blue would choose Squirtle because its color matches with his name, to which Blue replies that he would never choose his Pokémon for "such a ridiculous reason", but still chooses Squirtle, due to its type advantage over Red's Charmander. In the Japanese version, Professor Oak instead asks if Blue is going to choose Bulbasaur as his starter Pokémon because its color matches his Japanese name, Green, but he says that he doesn't pick his Pokémon for "such a girlish reason", and instead chooses Squirtle to counter Red's type. * When Red is pondering over the matter of giving his Charmander a nickname, no actual name suggestions are said aloud prior to Red's decision of leaving Charmander's name unaltered. In the Japanese version, Red had mentioned "Sepultra" as a possible nickname for Charmander. セパルトラ Sepultra is actually a nickname given to a Charmander seen in the back of the Japanese box of . * All of the Pokémon's cries have been redubbed. ** Charmander's scream when it is bitten by Squirtle is toned down in the dub version. * When the episode aired in on CITV, the scene where Brock reveals himself and talks to Red after losing to Blue is completely cut. This creates a continuity error since Red clearly recognizes Brock when he comes to the Pewter Gym. In other languages |fr= |it= |es_eu= }} 01 Category:Episodes written by Mitsutaka Hirota Category:Episodes storyboarded by Itsuro Kawasaki Category:Episodes by one-time animation directors de:Folge 1 – Rot es:PO01 fr:PO01 it:PO01 zh:PO01